Singing Heaven
by Lina Da Echidna
Summary: This is the sequel/sequels to my “Why Do I Believe in Angels? Because I Have Three” one-shot, ..shouldn’t really call it that anymore…. Small moments of the life of Axel's and Roxas' twins as they grow up.
1. Chapter 1

**Singing Heaven**

………………………..

Yea I just saw those words and stole them and made them the title.

This is the sequel/sequels to my "**Why Do I Believe in Angels? Because I Have Three" ** one-shot, ..shouldn't really call it that anymore…. You should read that before this one or you'll be confused.

Anyways, I'm using a list of 100 words from many 100 word theme lists that I've found to write short moments of Axel and Roxas and their twins.

I don't know if I'm going to do the other mpreg I was writing and mentioned at the end of my other one. Depends.

Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku, and more when I get to it

The twins, Nickolai and Akuseru, are mine mine mine mine XD I have drawn them, well their two year old selves, and I'll post it up when I scan it…

…………...

Introduction

Axel sighed as he untied the apron around his waist He folded it along with his white uniform before placing it in his duffel bag. He threw it over his shoulder, locking his car, as he walked up the driveway to his lover's house. He nodded and greeted his boyfriend's mom as she opened the door for him.

"Hey Avila."

"How was work?" The blond woman asked as she led him to the kitchen.

"Busy. As is every Friday night."

Axel flicked a stand of hair out of his face as he glanced at the stove.

"Spaghetti?" he smirked, "Trying to make our lives' harder?"

"Please, Roxas asked me to make this."

"Right. Where are my three angels anyways?"

"Upstairs. Asleep."

"Actually I'm right here,"

The younger blond yawned from the doorway. He smiled as the redhead kissed his cheek.

"Morning," Axel smirked as Roxas glared up at him.

"I had a midterm today," the blonde pouted, "that gives me the right to sleep when I want to."

"Bum." Axel sighed sitting on the counter.

"Get of the counter, or is it something common at your kitchen? Cause if it is I don't want to eat there anymore."

Axel rolled his eyes.

His kitchen was not really his kitchen but the kitchen at work. He worked… well he was apprenticed to the local cherished chef Reeves Lalas. _Lalas_ was a four star Argentinean grill. The aging chef took Axel as his apprentice when he found him at the local culinary academy. Their meeting involved a poor chicken, a charred grill and a mile-high fire. The chef immediately took the redhead as an apprentice stating that the young lad had potential. Axel was thrilled when he found out that not only did he have an income source and not that he was apprenticed to such an esteemed man but that he was to come to work every day to work in front of a huge grill. Roxas said Axel and Spongebob have a lot in common when it comes to work and grills. A few weeks later Axel came with the news that the man announced that he adopted the redhead and Axel was his new heir. Roxas and Axel both danced around in happiness at the news.

"Food's ready!" Avila announced. The three in the kitchen sighed as a cry came from upstairs  
"Just in time." Roxas muttered.

"Nickolai's crying." Sora said from the doorway, Riku behind him. Roxas jumped and glared at his brother.

"Next time announce when you get here!"

"Sorry."

"Why did you want spaghetti?" Axel pouted, "Do you not remember last time the twins ate that?"

Axel shuddered, remembering the huge mess.

"I love spaghetti…I'm not going to stop eating it just cause the two don't know where their mouths are"

The twins walked upstairs together as their boyfriend's helped their mother in the kitchen.

"So how's living with Riku going?" Roxas asked.

"Great, except none of us know how to cook," Sora laughed, "When we are old men we are still going to come mooch off mum's food."

"Hey sleepyheads!" Roxas cooed entering the room.

"I hate to be Aku," Sora sighed, "Having to be awaken by your twin brother's crying"

"I remember my sleep being interrupted by _my_ twin brother," Roxas reached into the younger one's crib and pulled him close to him, rocking him, trying to calm him down.

"And I still do." Sora smirked, taking out the older one.

"Can you check Akuseru's diaper?" Roxas asked placing the one with gingery colored hair on his bed, "Nickolai's just grumpy cause his diaper's dirty."

"He's clean." Sora announced, swinging his arms around, Aku giggling.

Roxas nodded, yawning.

Axel walked in the door and shrieked, "Sora! Don't do that!"

Sora pouted as the redhead took the smaller redhead, "Geeze I'm not going to drop him!"

………………

I'll try to post often since I have other chapters done already. I write them during my classes XP I'll post them every Monday and Wednesday for sure. I'll try everyday but I doubt it since I have issues with getting onto the internet.

3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Since I missed posting on Monday I put two in one update XP

I forgot to say that they are not in chronicle order. There are big age differences in some XP

………………………….

87. Food

"_Should have been gone. Knowing how I made you feel. Should have been gone. After all your words of steel. Must have been a drea-"_

"Are you listening to Journey _again_?" Axel asked sticking a fry in his mouth. He handed one to his son who was sitting in the high chair next him.

"Maybe," Roxas smirked, "You know how much I adore Steve Perry."

"I'm aware of it." Axel rolled his eyes, "Only you would want to name your son after him."

He also handed his other son a fry who was trying to take the mushy potato in his brother's hand.

"Nickie would have loved his name to be Perry, wouldn't you baby?" Roxas cooed. The blue-eyed baby stared up at his mother and handed him his own mushy fry.

The green-eyed infant in the high chair next to Axel cried trying to get his parent's attention. He reached out to his mother crying as his father tried to calm him down.

"Shh…come on Aku," Roxas hushed holding and rocking him.  
"Spoiled brat," Axel sighed, "You totally spoiled Akuseru."

"Your one to talk." Roxas smirked, "Nickolai is so daddy's little boy."

Axel stopped making faces at Nickie and glared up at Roxas. The infant giggled as he slapped his palms on his daddy's face.

Aku was smiling and laughing listening to Roxas' Ipod. He smacked the small screen with his hand as he watched the small figure sing.

"Aku! Don't hit the gorgeous man!" Roxas joked.

"No please do," Axel smirked. The blonde stuck his tongue out at him.

"Real mature Roxas, trying to copy the kids?"

"They don't stick their ton- Nickie!" Roxas sighed as his son stuck his tongue out.

"You were saying?" Axel said as he stood up. "I'm going to change this poor stinky soul."

Roxas glared up as Axel laughed as he walked to the restroom, infant in hand.

"You love Steve Perry, don't you?" Roxas asked the child in his arm. Aku responded by putting the earphone in his mouth.

Roxas put him in Nickolai's highchair as the waitress came with the food.

"_Highway run till the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round in my mind. Restless hearts sleep alone through the night. Sending all my love through the wire. They say that the road is no place to start a family. Right do-"_

"Can you go on a minute without listening to that tight pant wearing-"

"Sexy tight pants," Roxas corrected his boyfriend grinning as he got a glare in return.

Axel looked down at the fish they were sharing. The fish's head was turned away from Roxas and a napkin was covering it.

"Why'd you do that?" Axel asked.

Roxas opened his mouth just to squeal.  
"Eeeeew!" he shrieked, "No! Ick, ew, gross."

He covered his mouth as Axel flipped the fish and did it again.

Axel smirked as he grabbed the crisp eyeball from the head and put it on his tongue showing it off before chewing and eating it.

"I am so never going to kiss you or let your mouth near me." Roxas muttered covering his lips.

…………………….

72. Mischief Managed

Akuseru glanced at his daddy who was sleeping on the couch. He was supposed to be watching over him and his brother while his mommy was at the big people school. He was hungry, tummy growling. He put his crayon down and walked over to the sleeping man.

"Da!" he cried out tapping his daddy's arm.

He got a loud snore in return. He was about to pull the red hair when he heard his brother calling him.

"Achu!" Nickie waved as his brother came in the room.

"Daddy is sweeping again." Aku pouted.

"Help me out," Nickie said as he climbed over the railing of his crib.

Akuseru pushed their toy chest next to the crib. When the younger twin had his toys on the chest he let go but stumbled backwards and landed on his brother.

"Owie…" he sniffled.

"Dummy!" Akuseru pushed his brother off. The two pushed and shoved their way to the living room.

"Da Da!" Nickolai pouted as he tried shaking his dad awake.

"He dead," Aku poked his dad's cheek.

"No he not!" Nickolai huffed.

"He gave me this," Aku grinned holding up a black marker.

"Oooo! Gimmie!"

"No, me first!"

Nickolai watched and giggled as his brother scribbled all over Axel's face.

"Ooo, my turn!" Nickolai said grabbing the marker. He told his brother to hold still and drew on his cheeks.

"You look like Da Da now," Nickie giggled.

Aku pouted as he looked in the mirror. His brother had attempted to draw the tattoos but there were giant oval looking scribbles. He turned around and saw his brother scribbling all over the wall separating the kitchen and living room.

"Oh oh" he muttered. He heard the door turning and hid behind the couch.

"Mommy!" Nickolai laughed as he ran out to hug Roxas who entered the room.

Akuseru ran to his room when he saw the look on his mom's face. He's seen it before.

"Axel!"


	3. Chapter 3

I suck at updating XD Sooorry :

Well heres two..well one and a half XD

This first one is sorta angsty and dark..I didn't want you guys to think their parenting life was easy and happy all the time. So I decided to write about the first few months the twins were alive and how they had a hard time adjusting to the new life.

The second one's word really goes with the next part more than this one..oh well XP

Thanks for the reviews though Love you peoples X3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

38. Abandoned

Roxas sighed heavily as he put down his chemistry book. Akuseru was crying. Again. Axel was out partying. Again.

"Roxas!" Sora screamed from next door. After a few moments Roxas could hear his brother's stereo turn on. Roxas tried to ignore the two. He had a test the next day. Couldn't he have a few moments peace? Akuseru's cries, however, only grew louder. He slammed the book closed and walked over to the cribs.

"Shut up!" he screamed at the child, "Shut up, Shut up!"

The small infant eyes' grew, startled, and he continued to cry louder.

"Ugh!" Roxas slammed his door closed as he walked out of the room. As he went down the stairs, he noticed his brother was leaving the house. "I'm going to Riku's." Sora said trying to avoid his brother's glare.

Sitting on a kitchen stool, Roxas took his cell out and punched in Axel's number. Stupid asshole is really going to get a mouthful. 'Why the hell did that thing leave me alone with the kids the night before a test?' Roxas thought angrily, 'and why the hell is he not picking up?!' After the third time the redhead's voicemail came up, the cell was snapped shut.

"Fucking Axel." Roxas muttered as he laid his head down on the kitchen counter.

After a few minutes the cell vibrated as it danced around on the counter.

"Axel, you stupid moth-"

"_Whaat?! Whoose tissh?"_

Roxas eye's narrowed. Axel's voice was drowned out by heavy music but he could still hear the slur in his voice.

"Are you _drunk_?"

"_Roxie-baby! Wash uuup?"_

"Get your fucking ass over here, Ax-"

Roxas stopped as he heard a feminine giggle, 'What the hell?'

"_Hey, stop it. No! Dooon't stop. Mmm…that feels nice…"_

"Axel…" Roxas couldn't believe the redhead would have the nerve to…

"_Oh shiit ha ha, forgot yous we're thera…ahh..Look I'm kindaah buseh ca-"_

Roxas couldn't take it. He was tired of this. At first Axel would just go out at night and ignore his duties as a father. Then he started drinking and coming to Roxas' house drunk. Now this. He threw the cell phone across the room. Wiping his eyes, he walked up to his room and ignoring the crying infants he threw himself on his bed. After crying and screaming out his frustrations, he sat up on his bed and stared at the cribs across the room.

'It's all their fault...no it's all Axel's fault.'

He walked up, pillow in hand, and leaned on one crib, staring down at Aku. Nickolai was fast asleep in his crib despite the noise coming from his brother and mother. Akuseru, however, was still bawling his eyes out. Although he was pink from crying, he still looked like an infant version of Axel. In the short three weeks, his hair had grown and he now had shaggy red locks. His green eyes' were puffy and wet from all the crying.

Roxas growled. He couldn't stand seeing his face; it looked too much like _his. _He shoved the pillow onto the baby's face, pressing down on it. He sobbed, hands shaking, as the baby's hands waved around uselessly.

"Roxas! What are you doing?!"

Roxas gasped, letting the pillow fall as his mother pulled him away. Akuseru's coughs and crying tore into his heart and he collapsed in his mother's arms.

He leaned into his mother's arms as she held him, rocking him as he let out his own forced sobs. Once he calmed down, he listened to his children's combined crying and a wave of guilt struck him.

"I-I almost k-killed m-my Aku," he gasped out horrified.

He rushed to the crib and held the child tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Aku…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

71. Obssession

Part. 1

Just go without me," Roxas sighed leaning his head on the wall.

"Come on, Rox. You missed out the first trip cause you were pregnant."

"I know…but they're sick…" Roxas frowned looking at the twins.

"I'll stay with you if you stay…"

"No….go without me…"

"You crazy? I was looking forward to spending time with you."

"Me too, but I can't leave them,"

Roxas shut the lights off and went downstairs, Axel following.

"They fell asleep?" Avila asked as they seated themselves at the table.

Roxas nodded glumly.

"They picked the wrong weekend to be sick," Roxas muttered.

"It's not their fault," Axel rolled his eyes.

"What? You're saying it's mine?" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe…"

"…."

"Kidding!" Axel raised his arms up in defense.

"What time are you two leaving in the morning?" Avila asked.

"I'm not going," Roxas sighed.

"Nonsense, you are going. The twins will be fine with me." Avila frowned, "You two have been so excited because of this trip."

"I can't enjoy myself knowing they are sick,"

"Excuses, you're going Roxas. You've missed so many things already. You need to enjoy yourself more." Avila said.

"I have 3 month old twins, Mom." Roxas scoffed, "I don't have time to 'enjoy myself'"

"Axel does."

"He's an idiot."

"Hey!" Axel pouted, "I'm right here."

"For once."

The red head winced, "Ouch."

"Roxas."

"You sure you'll be okay with them?" The blonde asked his mom.

The older woman nodded, "You forget I raised you and Sora. Now go sleep over at Axel's so you won't be fussing over them in the morning."

…………….

Axel laughed insanely as he dove in his bed. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're in my bed,"

"…and? How many times have I been here?"

"Yea, but it's the first time it's only been us two since who knows when." Axel grinned nuzzling the blonde's nose.

"The night before you broke up with me?" Roxas closed his eyes as Axel kissed his cheek.

"I should have never done that," Axel muttered kissing the blondes lips, slipping his tongue in when the blonde opened them.

"Wait," Roxas broke the kiss as Axel's hands slipped under his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should do this," Roxas said his eyes downward, "I still haven't lost all the weight I gained and I have stretch marks all ov-"

"Roxas." Axel stopped the rambling with another kiss, "I don't care about how you look."

"But I'm all gross." Roxas whined.

"Please, you're almost the same as before you got pregnant." Axel rolled his eyes, "You can't even tell you had twins."

"…"

"Roxas you look _fine_. Seriously, you have no idea how much I wanted you when you were all huge and looked like a blimp."

"Axel!" Roxas blushed hiding his face in the red head's shoulder. He gasped as his was thrown on his back, the red-head grinning over him. He smiled into the kiss and moaned as Axel's hands moved down.

"Wait."

Axel groaned, "Now what?"

"Do you have…you know…"Roxas blushed.

"I'm not an idiot Rox," Axel rolled his eyes, "Two kids is enough."

………………….

"We're _late_!" Roxas ran across Axel's apartment looking for his shoes. Axel stared at him, hair messy and in boxers.

"Huh?"

"Idiot! Change!" Roxas screeched pushing the red head into the bedroom, "Cell phone! Wheres my phone?!"

"Eh?"

Roxas pushed the half asleep teen into the bathroom, "Last time I let you keep us up so late."

"Please, you weren't complaining last night!" Axel yelled out from the shower.

Roxas paused in changing the sheets and glared at the door.

"It's so weird not worrying about the twins in the morning." Roxas told Axel as he came back in. He looked away as Axel started changing.

"Please don't tell me you're all shy again." Axel smirked. The blonde glared at him.

The red-head got his stuff and let the blonde drag him out of the building.

"Drive faster!" Roxas frowned from his seat, "Faster! Hit it harder! Faster! Faster!"

"I think I creamed my pants." Axel said as he parked at the school.

"…" Roxas rolled his eyes and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Felt like updating X3

The first one is during the time of my other story as in Roxas is still pregnant. Felt like writing about Axel XP

Second..I just wrote up right now.

Thanku's to me reviewers X3 Love you 4 (3?) peoples XP

……………………………..

94. Last Hope

Axel raised an eyebrow. Everyone was grouped around the school entrance whispering to each other. He noticed Roxas eyeing everyone with a suspicious look in his eyes. The blonde walked to his brother and walked away a few moments after. He left home without Sora. That was a surprise, the brunette never leaves his brother's side anymore.

"Hey, what's going on?" Axel asked Riku as he walked up to him.

"Hm? Nothing…we are all going to the mall."

"Can I come?"

"Umm.." Riku hesitated.

"We going shopping for er..baby shower gifts." Sora piped in.

"For Roxas?" Axel frowned.

The couple in front of him looked at each other.

"You know?" Riku asked.

"He's a fricking blimp," Axel rolled his eyes, "The whole school knows."

"Hey! That's my brother!" Sora glared.

"Besides someone left me a present in my car," Axel smirked waving the snapshot of the ultrasound.

Sora laughed sheepishly, "That's where I left it…"

Riku sighed, "You going to get him anything? I mean you don't even seem to care that he's carrying your babies."

"He obviously doesn't want me too," Axel frowned, "He wants it a secret…he doesn't want me to know…"

"Buy him something big!" Sora smiled, "He'll see how much you care and that you know."

"Alright…"

…………………………………

"I am sooo getting these!" Demyx squealed holding up a pair of booties shaped as turtles. He grabbed another shaped as lions.

"I found a wipie warmer…"Riku blinked, "I didn't even know they had these…how come I had to suffer through cold wipes…"

Sora snickered. Axel raised his eyebrow and choked as he saw the item in the twin's hands.

"I don't think Roxas needs a breast pump..." Riku smacked his forehead.

"I'll get him a thermometer for the babies," Marluxia said holding up a kit.

Axel sighed. He couldn't find anything. He didn't want to get clothes like everyone else or some appliance. He wanted something to show Roxas that he cares and wants to be a part of his children's lives.

He walked away from everyone else and looked around the baby store. He smiled as he picked up a plushie. It was of a giraffe. He picked it up along with a horse.

'For the babies,' he thought, 'Now for something bigger and more expensive…'

"Hey Axel," Riku called. The redhead looked around and found him leaning on a crib smirking.

"You're a fucking genius Riku," Axel grinned.

………………..

"You're an idiot, Riku." Axel glared.

The damn cribs were 350 each plus the mattresses which were 100 each. The bedding set of the jungle which goes with the 20 plushie cost 189 while the horse one cost 120. 1249 in total.

"I'm fucking _broke_," Axel moaned, "and they aren't born yet…"

"Your fault for getting into his pants," Demyx smirked from the backseat.

"At least Roxas will know you really care," Sora comforted glaring at Demyx.

Axel grinned, "Right. If he doesn't let me in I'm returning everything."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

6. Break Away

"Giw me it!"

"No! Leave me awone!"

"Gimmie!"

"Stop it!"

Roxas sighed. He looked over at Axel who frowned as he watched the twins fight. His eyes widened as they started screaming and shrieking while pulling each others' hair.

"Hey!" Axel and Roxas grabbed them and forced them apart.

"What's going on here?" Roxas asked the redhead in his arms.

"Nickie not sharing the gween cwayon!" Aku sniffled.

"Achu bweaks them!" Nickolai yelled.

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh"

"Alright," Axel stopped the two, "Both of you going to have time out."

Nickolai started screaming at the word, "No!"

"Nickolai!" Axel frowned his tone heavy. The little boy broke out in tears, "But it's Achu's fault!"

Axel put him down in one corner as Roxas put the other in the other corner.

The two resumed their reading on the couch as Akuseru sat quietly and Nickolai sat sobbing. Roxas smiled a bit as Axel kept looking over at Nickie with a worried look. Someone has the older redhead wrapped around his finger. Roxas grabbed Axel's arm and gave him a look as he tried to get up to comfort the child.

"Have you seen the book Riku wrote the kids?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "He did what?"

Roxas laughed and led him to his room to show him.

"Wow…he made this?" Axel asked holding it up. Roxas nodded, "It's great isn't it?"

"Wow," Axel said again. He put it down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the 18 year old blonde. The two were deep in their kiss when they separated when they heard a scream in the living room. They rushed back to see their twins on the floor hitting each other.

The two stopped and looked up at their angry father who had yelled at them.

"Daddy! Achu threw the book at me and he started cawing me names and being mean!" Nickolai whined.

"Liar!" Achu frowned, "You were being mean!"

Roxas sighed rubbing his head.

Axel picked Akuseru up and put him on his crib, "You are staying there for the rest of the night."

"But-"

Roxas looked up as Axel came back.

"Take Nickie with you,"

"What?"

"Aku's staying with me,"

"Axel they haven't been separated before!" Roxas frowned.

"They obviously don't want to be with each other right now," Axel glared at the small boy peeking out from the door frame, "Aku! Bed!"

Roxas picked up the wide-eyed Nickie.

"Achu not coming home?"

"No," Axel answered him.

"Oh…"

………………………………….

"Night, Nickolai." Roxas kissed his son's cheek, tucking him in.

"Night Mommy."

Roxas smiled brushing the gingery bangs away, "Love you."

"Wuv you too."

Roxas turned the lights off and closed the door. The twins now slept in Sora's old room. They had twin beds on each side of the room but usually ended up sleeping together.

'Hope they don't miss each other to much," Roxas thought with a sigh.

…………………………………

Axel was already in bed when he felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes to find his son staring at him.

"Aku, go to bed."

"I can't sweep by myself…."

Axel sighed. He walked the toddler back to his room. The old cribs in Roxas' room were moved to Axel's apartment. Axel sat on the chair in between them pulling out a book. He read to the toddler until the little one fell asleep.

………………………..

Roxas woke up uneasily. His mommy senses were tingling. He walked to the twins' room and when he opened the door he found Nickolai sitting up and crying. Roxas took him in his arms and started rocking him.

"I mish my bwoder," Nickie sniffled, "Why did Daddy keep him?"

"You two were fighting," Roxas replied, "We thought you two didn't want to see each other anymore."

"You mean Ima never see Achu again?" Nickolai's lower lip trembled.

"You'll see him tomarrow silly," Roxas giggled nuzzling his son's hair.

"Oh," Nickolai was quiet for a bit, "Can I sweep with you? It's scary and dark without Achu…"

"Okay,"

……………………….

Axel awoke in his bed when he felt his arm hit something. Sitting up, he found his son snuggled up next to him fast asleep.

"Aku…" Axel frowned and shook him awake, "Go back to your bed."

"No," Akuseru whined clinging to his father's arm, "I'm scawed. I miss Nickie!"

"I thought you never wanted to see him again."

"But I wuv my brower…I want Nickie!" Aku cried into the pillow.

"It's okay, you'll see him tomarrow…"Axel said rubbing the toddler's back.

He smiled as he rubbed. The boy had fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed the red locks before covering him with the comforter.

…………………………

"Nickieeeee!" Aku pounded on the door to his house. Axel rolled his eyes as he got the small backpack out of the car.

"My whats with all this noise?" Avila asked as she opened the door.

"Sowwy gwandma…where's Nickie?"

"Upstairs taking a shower with your mommy,"

"Ick." Aku scrunched up his nose, "Daddy said I can go without a shower!"

"Oh really…" Roxas frowned from the base of the stairs. Axel smiled sheepishly.

"Nickie!" Aku laughed as he ran to hug his brother.

"Achu!" Nickie clung to his brother.

"Never again." Roxas glared at Axel, "I am never separating them again."

"Fine with me," Axel rolled his eyes, "It was hard getting him to sleep."

"I swept with Daddy!" Aku smiled as Roxas kissed his cheek.

"Really?" Roxas smirked, "I thought you said you'd never let them."

"Just this one time."


	5. Chapter 5

Heres a quick one I wrote while I'm "studying" XD Big huge time gap XP The twins are around 16/17.  
Sorry lol I'll write more when these finals are over

……………………………………………………………………………………

89. Through the Fire

"Stop right there," Axel blocked the doorway.

Nickolai sighed.

Crossing his arms he asked, "Are we going to do this every time I go out?"

"No but today you are over the top!" Axel narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nickolai! What are you wearing?!" Akuseru frowned when he saw his brother.

"Not you too…" Nickolai moaned.

"I see nothing wrong," Roxas spoke up.

Nickolai was wearing a blue tank top that had white checkered trim on the bottom with tight black pants. Tight tight black pants.

"Where did you get those pants?!" Axel asked circling his son.

Akuseru snickered, "Who knew you had such a butt,"

Nickolai turned glaring at his brother, "Mom gave it to me."

Roxas smirked as Axel's head snapped to him, "_What?"_

"I don't need to flaunt my butt anymore…I'm in my 30's" Roxas sighed, "So old…anyways so I gave it to Nickie."

"Can I go now? Viz is waiting for me!" Nickolai whined.

"Not before you change," Axel and Akuseru said at the same time.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Ignore them. Enjoy your date."

"I'm not moving," Axel frowned.

Roxas smirked before walking towards their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt and pants, "It's so hot…I'm going to go lie down in bed _naked_."

Akuseru and Nickolai both winced while Axel ran towards the room after him.

Nickolai shuddered before taking the chance to leave. Akuseru snapped out of it when he heard the front door shut. He screamed when he saw his dad's pants on the floor a few feet away.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow…so sorry for taking so long…I have internet problems…

Well this was for father's day XD So long ago…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I can't believe we have to spend father's day in the hospital!" Nickie huffed. He glanced at the clock before slumping in his seat.

"Blame Dad," Aku smirked. He fiddled with the present in his hand.

"Sucks that we won't be able to have a puppy anymore," Nickie whined, "I was so close to cracking Dad…"

"I'm telling it when it gets older,"

"It's not an it," Nickie rolled his eyes.

"You think it's over? We've been waiting for hours!" Aku groaned.

…………………………………

"Hey Rox,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku and Nickie really got competition this year," Axel grinned, "They can't beat this present."

"That's nice…Now let me _sleep_," Roxas mumbled, exhausted.

'Can't believe I'm back in this bed…' Roxas thought glaring at Axel.

The redhead, however, was too busy reveling in delight.

"You are the best gift I can ever have," Axel smiled down at the bundle in his arms before leaning down to kiss it.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Says the one who didn't want it."

"I liked it better when you fainted…you were quieter." _Glare._

……………………………….

Waited so long for a less than 300 words? I'm horrible…

This is actually a lil peek into another side-story for this ficci X3

8D


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for not updating for so long . I kinda lost interest in KH after some con drama but I never fully lost interest in it. Heres a part I just wrote half asleep just for the sake of uploading something xD

#44 Pockets

Akuseru sighed in agitation. Next to him his brother sat uncomfortably. "Can I leave? I didn't do anything…" "Not until you tell us what you know" Roxas frowned. "I don't know anything!" Nickolai exclaimed. He glared at his brother, "Why don't you just tell him!"

The redhead glared out the window for a second. "I can't"

"Show me." His mother insisted. "I can't!" "Are they drugs?" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

Akuseru jumped up angrily, "You believe I'm doing that shit? It's nothing! I can't show you it and I can't tell you alright. It's nothing!"

Axel blinked as he walked into his apartment. His son was glaring down at Roxas who was also glaring. "What's going on?"

Roxas glanced at the older redhead for a second. "Your son," he said sitting back down, "Is hiding something in his pocket and won't show or tell me what it is. He's probably doing drugs like you were when you were that age!"

"It's _nothing_!" Aku said exasperated.

Axel looked at his son thoughtfully.

"Dad! Its..that thing..we were talking about" Aku muttered waving his hands.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and turned around angry, "You know about this?! Why am I the only one who doesn't?  
"I don't either," Nickolai muttered and winced at the look his mother gave him.

Axel sighed, "Roxas…your ruining your surprise…."

He walked over to his son who handed him a small box.

Roxas looked at it curiously. "What is it?" Taking it from Axel's hands, he opened it and quickly shut it.

"Axel…"

"Yes?"

"It's…a bottle cap…"

Axel grinned and moved away from the front door as the younger red head flew past it, "Aku still has the actual surprise."


End file.
